


three eliksni sit down for a meeting,

by cryptidzero



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: (i also like crow so please dont.), Not Beta Read, and to try and get a grasp on how they all work as characters LMAO, do i care? not really, i just wanted to write the three cool eliksni boys, if ur gonna comment "rararraar i hate spider" cool for you! i like spider so please dont, this is DEFINITELY going against some canon thing, this was all in fun, this was vaguely edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptidzero/pseuds/cryptidzero
Summary: variks, the spider, and mithrax meeting up for a business deal. thats rlly it.
Kudos: 15





	three eliksni sit down for a meeting,

**Author's Note:**

> hi please note i am working off some lore bits and general assumptions this is in no way canon this is just meant to be fun <:) theyre all speaking eliksni here but it didnt feel important to note bc. theyre the only ones really talking. sorry if some of them seem OOC i havent written them before

Misraaks didn’t exactly enjoy rendezvous with the Spider or Variks, but he wanted to get these vehicles out of his hands for either to use for what they wanted, so he had to follow up the shipment with a discussion of payment. If he wanted to applaud Spider, for  _ one _ thing, it was proper etiquette and actually following up on his deals. 

His only requirement was that the discussion was to be held in a lost area of the Cosmodrome, to limit the number of disturbances from both Eliksni and Guardian kind. That, and he didn’t feel too comfortable in the Spider’s safe house. Either way, he waited, crouched and staring at the horizon as the engine of a ship roared overhead.

“Misraaks,” Spider greeted over the voice line, “It’s been such a long while, hasn’t it?” 

“Yes,” He replied, standing from his position to watch the ship descend, “I think it should’ve been longer.” Spider let out a laugh, and Misraaks could visualize the shoulder movement as one of his claws would hold a stray Ghost shell tighter. 

The kingpin stepped out of the ship, breathing deeply into the rebreather as the ship reascended into orbit. 

“I thought you would’ve brought a guard or two in case.”   
  
“Pah,” Spider chortled, “I trust you and Variks enough that, in the case that this does go wrong, all three of us will walk away unharmed. Besides, I have my lightbearer nearby if needed.” 

“Is this rumored light bearer joining us?” Misraaks led him to the abandoned bunker he found, gesturing to the small crates sat up on the top of the rusted table. 

“Maybe. Maybe not. Maybe, I’ve decided to give him a _ break _ .”   
  
“I didn’t know we were already arguing,” Variks interrupted, approaching the other two and standing straighter. “But I am assuming you both made it here alone and well?”   
  
“Yes, yes, but now that we’re all here… Shall we discuss business? Or do we want to discuss guardian business?”   
  
“ _ Guardians _ ,” Variks sighs, “you would think they would stop calling us ‘Fallen’ after we attempted to be friendly.”   
  
“Friendly is a bit of a stretch, isn’t it?  _ You _ would think that, while I have the Guardian out for my head.”   
  
“Is it about the rumored lightbearer you seem so keen on keeping close?”    
  
“Yes, yes,” Spider waved a claw, “they’ve been so...  _ empathetic  _ lately. It’s almost touching if it wasn’t for the fact that they want my head as a trophy.” 

Variks chittered a laugh, and Misraaks had to hold back a laugh of his own, earning the four-eyed roll from the kingpin.    
  
“How are things with the House, Misraaks?” 

“Good,” he replied, sitting down on one of the old metal boxes, “the help of guardians on Europa has been appreciated. We have a deal with the Vanguard to overtake a small lost sector of the Tower.”   
  
“That’s good. Business is good there. Just … be on the watch for some trigger happy strays,” Spider noted, sitting across from the captain, “they may be your allies, but to them, we are still ‘Fallen’ and not Eliksni. It’d be bad business for me if you got killed because someone thought you were an enemy.”   
  
“I do think you should implement English into the Eliksni teachings.”   
  
“What, and have them follow how  _ you _ talk?”   
  
“Well, it’s kept me alive this long, yes? It’s easier for them to think I’m nicer and less fluent for them to trust me. I’m surprised you don’t act friendlier towards them, especially after what you did to that Ghost.”   
  
Spider wheezed a laugh, his lower claw fidgeting with a dead shell, “you think I want to put that thing out of its misery so soon? It’s simply a reminder. Even so, I wouldn’t use it unless the Young Wolf was getting cocky. Sometimes it helps to be perceptive when it comes to situations where profit can be gained,  _ you _ should know that.” 

They all shared a laugh, although Misraaks was uncomfortable with the implications of a bomb strapped to one of the small machines. The Great Machine chose humanity for a  _ reason _ , there should not be a reason to prove the point that the Eliksni are not worthy. 

“Now, to business?”   
  
“Yes,” Variks started, “Misraaks, what specific sparrows did you send to Spider?”    
  
“I can’t describe them well. Too gaudy, but they’d probably sell well enough on Spider’s market. Vultures like shiny things.”   
  
“Indeed they do,” Spider replied, “my salvage team is looking them over as we speak. Even if they are not meant for racing, it doesn’t mean I can’t get my worthwhile out of them. Business  _ is _ business, and there’s always a market.”    
  
“Now, Variks, what is in those crates? I know you were here before the both of us,” Misraaks stated, “so what is the problem?”   
  
“Those are just some enhancement cores I happened to have found dropped off at my station. I did not search them all, but there are definitely some valuable items that could do you both better than me.”   
  
“How generous. What’s the catch?” 

Laughing, the scribe just shook his head slightly. “None! I have no real need for these items, and it is not as if guardians want them from  _ me _ . No, no, they have dear Spider to visit that for.”   
  
“How much do you think these would get me in supplies at the Tower?”   
  
“From their standpoint, hopefully enough for a good housing structure or two. Definitely enough to keep them off of your area for a while.”   
  
Spider wheezed a sigh, the rhythmic clicking of the ghost shell being the only other white noise that wasn’t their chattering or purring. “How does 25% of the cut sound for your part, Variks? And 25% for you, too, Misraaks.”   
  
“ _ 25 percent? _ ”   
  
“I have to pay my workforce, you know. I don’t like leaving my employees  _ underpaid _ for their services.”   
  
“And yet you attach a bomb to a poor light bearer's ghost.”   
  
“It’s merely a profit investment,” Spider replied, “empathy didn’t get me to where I am today. It was all profit and cutting out the frayed edges when I needed to.”

“Has the Young Wolf threatened you yet?”

“Oh, yes. I’ve gotten the whole speech about if something were to  _ ever _ happen, I would be meeting a bullet right between my eyes. I find it humorous.”

“It’s almost uncharacteristic for you to be so carefree about death threats,” Variks noted, “what are you hiding?”

“Now that is something only  _ I _ can know,” Spider wheezed, leaning onto the table. “Surprises are best when they are never spoken of. Now, back to the business portion of this meeting…”

Misraaks wanted to ask more, to try and see what he was hiding but decided to continue following along with what trades and payment would be made amongst the three of them. He did have to admit to one part of himself that it was  _ nice _ to speak Eliksni to people he considered better than acquaintances. Definitely not friends, but they were easier to tolerate than the average guardian keeping a hand resting by their rifle as they talked to him. He liked guardians, and thought they were worthy of the Great Machine and its blessings to them, but it still was always tense when seeing them almost instinctively keep a hand near their weapon, as if he’d attempt to be hostile towards them. 

As cruel as it was, to attach an explosive to one of the small machines, Misraaks knew Spider had seen profit somewhere in doing so. Especially if the Young Wolf was involved; there had to be a trade involved in the future.    
  
“Spider,” Misraaks interrupted, “You still have the Young Wolf in debt, right?”   
  
“Of course. I don’t like my debts being paid off so quickly.”   
  
“Is it right to assume you are going to attempt to trade this light bearer’s freedom for their services?”   
  
Spider chortled a laugh, resting his lower claws on top of his chest. “Since when did you get sharper eyes, Misraaks?”   
  
“You think the Young Wolf will go so easily?” Variks chittered, “As trusting they are, are you sure they would go along with swapping places?”   
  
“They practically  _ ooze _ with empathy. It’s an almost unused market if it wasn’t for the fact their Ghost spoke for them half the time. With the right words and  _ maybe _ some persuasion, I think they would.”   
  
“And what if you die?”   
  
“Oh, Misraaks, you think me that foolish to allow the Wolf to bargain with me weaponless?”   
  
“Do not forget, Spider, their light is like a beacon,” Variks replied. “They would have you frozen and shattered if it means for a guardian’s freedom.”   
  
“Of course I know that. They dance with the darkness like the Drifter. But there’s always a surprise along the road, and I plan on keeping it hidden until I deem it necessary.”

“What ‘surprise’?”   
  


“Oh, it’s a lovely surprise. One I think they’ll struggle with ignoring. All I must do, for now, is biding time. If they find a way to get the bomb off, I'll just hold their debt over their head. Either way, where else will my poor light bearer go if he is free to roam? He’ll be glued to a helmet and voice modifier no matter where he goes. Not every guardian is as empathetic as the Wolf.”

Variks giggled, claws tapping against the rusted metal table as Misraaks and Spider continued discussing potential trade markets and if Spider would be willing to part with a few enforcers for protection (of course, willing to part with something in turn). Their conversation fell short when the sound of distant ship engines roared overhead, almost too close for comfort. 

“I think we must cut this meeting short.”   
  
“Agreed,” Spider stood up, hunched over from the low roofing of the bunker. The other two followed suit, almost equally hunched as they left, the small crates transmitting somewhere up to Spider’s ketch. “It appears the area isn’t as secure as you thought, Misraaks.”   
  
“For three weeks, there was no activity here. Not even an engine overhead. Do you think your lightbearer might have contacted the Young Wolf?”   
  
“If he was getting bold, maybe. Perhaps we just got unlucky. Either way, I suppose this is where we depart.”   
  
“Do you mind if this is resumed somewhere else?” Variks asked, leaning on his staff, “I’d be most interested in resuming our trade deals.”   
  
“We will have to see. I don’t know if the Vanguard will find it suspicious if I keep leaving.”   
  


“They’ll find you suspicious no matter what. We are still ‘Fallen’, dear partner.”   
  
“Don’t call me that.”   
  
“Does ‘Mithrax’ fit you better?”   
  
“ _ Even worse _ .”   
  
Spider and Variks laughed, watching Spider’s ketch descend from the sky and open its entrance pad. He waved, promising to send over a dispatch team to send payment in a few days before departing, the ship vanishing into the atmosphere. 

“Till we meet again, Misraaks.”   
  
“Likewise, Variks.”


End file.
